Um momento para respirar
by PeaceOnMe
Summary: Relato do que se passou logo a seguir ao final do episódio 3x19. Stiles fica no consultório de Deaton, e Derek fica lá a vigiá-lo. Contém Sterek!


Stiles estava emprisionado dentro da sua própria cabeça. O nogitsune tinha sido envenenado, mas isso não bastara para o expulsar de dentro de si. Tentava gritar, todavia os seus pulmões não lhe obedeciam e o desespero toldava-lhe a mente. Já nem conseguia pensar direito, e era apenas nisso em que era bom. Por fim, perdeu a consciência.

Quando acordou, olhou pelos seus olhos, piscou-os uma, duas vezes. Foi-se apercebendo aos poucos que tinha reganho o controlo sobre o seu corpo. Estava deitado no consultório do Dr. Deaton. Claro que não se encontrava sozinho. De guarda, Issac olhava-o de esguelha, encostado á soleira da porta. Quando reparou que Stiles abrira os olhos, endireitou-se e gritou por Scott por cima do ombro.

- Stiles… És tu…

- Acho que sim… Mas eu não confiava muito…

Scott e Stiles riram-se. Pararam poucos segundos depois. Stiles ainda sentia o espírito maligno dentro de si a tentar reemergir. Abanou a cabeça, como que para o afastar.

Stiles sabia que Scott estava bem, mas de repente lembrou-se do que o nogitsune tinha feito a Kira.

- Onde está a Kira? Ela está bem? Não queria que nada disto tivesse acontecido… eu não consegui… não consegui afastá-lo da minha mente, e…

Quando deu por si, lágrimas corriam-lhe pelas faces. Sabia que estava longe de estar bem, aquilo ainda era apenas o começo. O sentimento de culpa só o fazia sentir-se pior, contudo era inevitável. Sabia que não era culpa dele, mas talvez, se tivesse sido mais forte, poderia ter conseguido parar o espírito que o possuía.

- Está tudo bem, Stiles. Olha para mim. Eu disse-te que ia fazer alguma coisa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Scott deu um toque reconfortante no ombro de Stiles. Este fechou os olhos e tentou estacar as lágrimas.

Stiles ouviu passos, e mais alguém entrou na sala. Abriu os olhos e viu Derek aproximar-se. Tentou sentar-se mas estava demasiado fraco.

- Derek… - reparou que estava coberto de sangue – Desculpa… Eu não queria…

Derek entrecortou-o.

- Não importa, Stiles.

Derek lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, coisa que não acontecia muitas vezes. Desta vez não estava exasperado. Parecia apenas calmo.

- Onde está o meu pai? Preciso de falar com ele. Não posso ficar aqui, é demasiado perigoso. – disse Stiles.

- O Dr. Deaton foi levar Kira a casa. Ele disse para ficares aqui para te poder ajudar.

Ajuda… Stiles sabia que nada havia a fazer em relação à sua doença. Já acerca do nogitsune… Talvez mais valesse livrar-se dos dois problemas ao mesmo tempo…

Stiles reparou no ar de exaustão dos seus amigos. Isaac disfarçou um bocejo.

- Scott, Isaac… Vocês precisam de ir para casa descansar. Eu vigio-o. – disse Derek.

Relutantemente, Scott assentiu. Fez um sorriso encorajador a Stiles e saiu, seguido de Isaac.

Derek dirigiu-lhe um olhar pensativo. Ambos já se tinham salvado um ao outro inúmeras vezes. Agora, porém, o nogitsune tentara matar Derek e não havia nada que Stiles pudesse fazer. O espírito era demasiado forte.

Stiles fechou os olhos, mas não queria dormir. Não podia. Era demasiado horrível. E se acordasse para descobrir que não era de novo ele?

Ficaram os dois em silêncio durante bastante tempo. Stiles sentiu Derek aproximar-se. Há muito que deixara de ter medo do "grande lobo mau". Naquele momento, sentia muito mais receio do que ele próprio lhe podia fazer.

Derek colocou-lhe uma mão na testa e afastou-lhe o cabelo molhado para trás. Quando olhou para ele, viu a sua inquietação espelhada no rosto, e nada podia doer mais que isso. Ali estava uma pessoa de quem nunca esperara que se preocupasse consigo. E no entanto, fora essa mesma pessoa que passara dois dias à sua procura.

- Que foi, Derek?

- Estava a pensar em como costumas ser tu quem descobre sempre as coisas e arranja maneira de as remediar. Mas nesta situação…

- Pois, pois… Eu sei que não podes confiar em mim.

- Não é isso. – Respondeu ele com um ar abatido, e não disse mais nada.

Stiles desviou o olhar e suspirou. Só queria que toda aquela situação acabasse, se não fizesse nada, o nogitsune trataria de arruinar a sua vida e a de todos aqueles de quem gostava. Derek não era excepção. Passara meses sem o ver, para agora o encontrar naquela situação. Sempre pensara que, resolvidos todos os problemas, um dia, poderia discutir a aprender com ele tudo sobre o sobrenatural e os lobisomens. Talvez pudessem até ser amigos. No entanto, começava a pensar que isso nunca aconteceria.

Derek puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

(continua)


End file.
